blushing
by zexionmalfoy
Summary: the story of how prussia and canada got together


"Where did Prussia go?" "I guess he stopped existing" Denmark joked with Norway. "I'm right here!" Prussia yelled outraged that they thought the awesome Prussia had stopped existing "hello Prussia" the Norwegian boy said softly "hi" the Prussian said and walked away to go bug his brother.

Canada sat sadly in his chair 'why do I even go to these meetings, no one notices me anyway' he thought. Matthew's best friend Cuba walked to him, "when do you think the meeting will start?' the Cuban asked as he sat beside him. "Soon I hope, I left Kumajiro at home…" the violet eyed boy said worriedly.

The meeting started a few minutes later.

"Who is that?" Prussia asked Austria looking at the small blonde boy from across the conference room table "Canada" the Austrian whispered back. "Why have I never noticed him before?" "Your oblivious but I only met him today" 'he's beautiful' Prussia thought.

"Matt I think Prussia's staring at you" Cuba whispered to Canada who looked over at the Prussian man, Gilbert quickly looked away. 'He was probably just looking at Ukraine, he would never like me' the Canadian thought and brought his attention back to the meeting.

"If you like him so much talk to him after the meeting" Roderich whispered to Gilbert "unless you're scared" he added smirking. "I'm too awesome to be scared" he whispered angrily "then talk to him" "fine I will"

Prussia watched as Canada got up from his seat to leave, Elizabeta's rambling was drowned out "Prussia I hate you!" she shrieked and hit him with her frying pan, he ignored the pain and walked over to the person of his affection. "Hey, the awesome me has graced you with my presence" "hi" Canada said softly and blushed. "You're so cute when you blush" Prussia said witch made Matthew blush more. "so birdie, tell me about yourself" the crimson eyed man said and smirked "birdie?" he asked witch just made Prussia smirk more "your Canada" he said witch made Canada's blush return "y-yeah" "you should already know who I am" Gilbert said and laughed obnoxiously. "Prussia ve have to go home" Germany said appearing behind the Prussian man "ve~ I'm going to make pasta!" Germany's boyfriend Italy said excitedly. "Ok, bye birdie" the silver haired man said, ruffled Matthew's hair and left. "On hon hon you like him non?" France said asking his younger brother "oui" Canada muttered and watched as the door closed.

"Bruder?" Germany asked his Prussian brother who sighed in response "brother Prussia?" northern Italy asked snapping Gilbert out of his daze "what?" he asked and looked at the smaller man. "Are you ok?" Germany asked "ja" Prussia said and went to his room. "I think Prussia-san likes Canada-san"

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" Prussia yelled at himself "I only met him today I shouldn't already like him this much!" he grabbed his phone and called Spain. "Antonio how do you know when you like someone?" "Well I knew that I loved my little lovi bec-""don't talk about me bastard!" he heard someone yell in the distance "ause I felt like I want to protect him and hug him and-" Spain was cut off. "Antonio?" all he heard was the phone being dropped "he's probably making out with Romano" Gilbert said as he hung up. "I should call Francis" he said and called his French friend "hello?" said a timid voice je recognized as Canada's "you're not Francis" "no it's me Canada. France told me to look after his phone while he's busy" the Canadian said. "I'd rather talk to you anyway" he could practically hear Canada blushing "w-why do you say that?" "Because you're cute' the Prussian said and smiled

11:30

"Matthew are you still on the phone?" America asked his younger brother "yes, I'm talking to Gilbert" Canada said covering the speaker on his phone briefly before continuing his conversation with the albino. "Prussia I have to go to bed…" the Canadian said shyly "ok I'll talk to you later birdie" disappointment clear in his voice "I'll call you tomorrow" Matthew said blushing again as he hung up. "So Mattie you like Prussia" Alfred said as he watched his brother hang up the phone "no, what would make you think that?" he said blushing more and looking away from his brother. "The fact that you were on the phone with him for at least three hours" "I was not!" Canada said and attempted to push America out of his room. "Al please leave" he begged his older brother "not until you admit you like him" "fine, I like him" the younger boy said still trying to push him out of his room "not good enough" he said smirking "I like Gilbert Beilschmidt!" the violet eyed boy yelled, pushed his brother out of his room and slammed the door.

The next day

"Matthew wake up!" Canada's loud brother yelled and knocked loudly on his younger brother's door. "What are you doing?" said a voice from behind him "I thought you were still asleep" America said turning to see Canada. "Why aren't you with England?" "France told me to wake you up because I'm the hero!" Alfred yelled and ran to England's room.

"Ve~ brother Gilbert wake up!" Italy said sitting on Prussia "why are you sitting on me?" Germany's older brother asked "Germany told me to wake you" the Italian said smiling. Prussia reached up and pulled Italy's curl, which made him run out of the room yelling that he needed Germany. Gilbert laughed obnoxiously and got out of bed.

"Good morning Prussia-san" Japan said sitting at the table "morning" the Prussian said as he walked out the door. "Well that wasn't very nice" Kiku said and continued eating.

Matthew sat staring at his phone 'I said I would call but what if he doesn't want to talk to me, but what if he gets mad because I didn't call…I'll call him' he decided and called Prussia. "Ve~" said a familiar voice "Italy is Prussia there?" "No, who is this?" the Italian asked "its Canada" he said. "Who?" "Canada" he said a little louder "who?" "America's brother" Canada said rolling his eyes. "I will tell brother Prussia you called ve~" Italy said and hung up, "who was that?" Germany asked "I don't know" he responded and skipped away nothing on his mind but pasta.

One week later

It was another world conference and Canada sat in his chair wondering why Prussia never called him back. "Hey birdie" Prussia said and sat beside Canada "hi Prussia" Matthew said and looked away from the Prussian. "Hey birdie why didn't you call?" "I did y-" he was interrupted by America starting the meeting.

After the meeting

"I did call you, Italy answered and said he would tell you to call me back" Canada said quietly, "I'm sorry birdie" Prussia said and hugged the Canadian.

"Gilbert?" Said a heartbreaking voice from the other end of the phone "yes birdie" he said worriedly. "Can I stay at your house tonight?" Canada asked quietly 'of course you can, where are you I'll pick you up." "In the park by France's house" "ok I'll be there soon" Prussia said and grabbed the keys to his car.

"Thank you Prussia" Matthew said getting in Prussia's car "tell me what happened" Prussia said driving back to the house the axis powers lived in. "I got in a fight with France…" the violet eyed boy said wiping tears out of his eyes. Gilbert hugged him "don't cry, Prussia's here for you" he said in a calming tone. "H-he told me that I should become part of the allies but I said no because that would mean fighting against you" Canada said looking up at the taller male as he parked. "Really?" Prussia said and looked down at him; Matthew smiled a little "yeah…" "So you like the awesome Prussia?" he asked smirking. "Yes" the Canadian said blushing, he leaned down and kissed Canada "I like you too" Prussia said as they got out of the car "so sex now right?" he said witch only succeeded in making Canada blush more.

* * *

><p>disclaimer: i dont own anything just the plot<p>

i will let your fangirl minds wander on the last sentance...


End file.
